A Problem With The Quattro
by madamefruitcake
Summary: Gene and Alex have a little problem with the Quattro!


Alex knew Gene would shout, knew he'd be pissed off, actually that was an understatement. She didn't know what else to do, she had to be honest and tell him.  
She walked up to him shyly and with a blush of pure embarrassment. Gene just looked at her wondering what was coming.

"What?"

"Erm, Gene. I- Er, You're going to be mad... I'm sorry, I- er, It was an accident... Please don't shout at me" Gene thought she looked genuinley scared so braced himself for what she was about to say but it never came.

"And I repeat myself Bolls, what?"

"Your keys" she looked at her feet while shuffling on them

"What abou' them?"

"Erm, I locked them in the car"

"Speak up Drake, didn't quite catch that, I thought ya' said you'd locked my keys in the car for a moment" he said with almost a chuckle of disbelief.

"I, erm- I did" finally she met his eyes.

"YOU WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK YOU GONE AN' DONE THAT FOR?! AND HOW?! GOD YOU DIPPY TART"

"I'm sorry" she mumbled and turned to walk away when Gene grabbed her wrist.

"An' where d'ya' think you're going?"

"Thought I'd erm, best go. Don't wanna make you any more angry, Guv"

"Look Bolls, we're in the middle of nowhere and it's gettin' dark. You should stay 'ere with me, where it's safe. I didn't mean to shout but how on earth did you manage that one?" he softened his voice a little knowing he'd scared her.

"Well when you gave me your keys to come back and get my jacket, I must have- I dunno. Pushed the lock down before closing the door, leaving the keys inside,  
I'm really sorry" her eyes started to look glazed.

"Ay, don't cry, I didn't mean t' get angry. We need to try an' get in the car before we freeze to death"

* * *

Half an hour later and it was dark. Gene was still trying to find a away into the Quattro without damaging it in any way, meanwhile Alex was sat on the floor shivering and hugging her body trying to retain some body heat. Gene looked across at her where she was sat and tutted. He walked over to her and handed over his long black coat.

"'Ere, put this round ya', it'll keep you warm"

"No Gene, I'm fine, you need to keep warm yourself" she replied but contradicted herself with chattering teeth.

"Oh shut up Bolls, you're freezin' and I'll live" he kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his coat around her shaking form. He pulled the lapels tight to her front and kept his hands there clutching them together. "Better?"

"A little, thanks" but she was still shaking from the cold so he sat down next to her and pulled her close into his body. "What are you doing?"

"Clearly that coat ain't keepin' ya' warm love", Gene stroked her back over the coat that was still wrapped around her attempting to warm her up.

"Thanks"

"Just doin' me job Bolls"

"And your job is to keep me warm when I lock keys in the car?" she giggled a bit

"No. It's to protect my team, look after them, guide them" he smiled down at her.

"Well you're very good at ya' job"

"Why d'ya fink they call me the Manc Lion ay?"

"Oo, I dunno. Enlighten me"

"Shur'rup" he laughed while patting her back.

"Gene"

"Yeah?"

"We can't stay here"

"I know, look there's no chance of gettin' in the Quattro tonight so we need to find somewhere to stay the night. Do ya' think you can manage the walk?"

"Erm, yeah" Gene stood up and pulled her up with him, she was still securely wrapped in his coat and snuggled into it further as she smelt the fragrance that was so typically Gene - whiskey and cigerettes. God know's why but she felt relief hit her, it was comforting and she felt safe although they were both stuck in the middle of nowhere, in the dark and cold.

Gene put his arm around her shoulder as they started walking towards the little village that they could see through the fields. Alex's head leant on his shoulder and he could sense her body becoming more heavier as they walked up. He picked her up but Alex protested.

"I can walk you know"

"Yeah yeah, you were abou' fallin' asleep on me, while walking!"

"Was not"

"Shut up Drake" She finally gave in and put her arms around his neck to get more comfortable. His scent once again filled her scences as her face was practically in his neck and he carried on walked. When Gene looked down at her five minutes later, he saw she was asleep.

"Nearly there love, not far now" he said, fully well knowing that he'd get no reply.

* * *

Gene finally got to the village and decided to wake Alex up for the rest of the walk. "Bolly, Bolls... Alex" he whispered into her ear. She turned her head slightly and opened her eyes. Her face was so close to his right now it would be so easy just to lean over and kiss him lips. At that moment, Gene put her down to her feet and she gave a sigh of disapproval.

"Hey, I was comfortable then"

"Well I'm sorry Lady Bolls but me back is killin' me, been carrying ya' for at least half an hour"

"Oh.. Erm, what time is it?"

He checked his watch "Half eight, common, lets go find somewhere for the night"

* * *

They walked for another five mintues until they got to a B&B "Will this do ya' Miss Posh Knickers"

"Shut up Gene, lets go inside and see if they've got two rooms"

Damn Gene thought.

As they walked into the B&B they were greated by an old man "What can I do ya' for?"

"We'd like a room please" Gene said

"Erm, two rooms" Alex butted in.

"Oh, we erm only 'ave the one room, I'm sorry- but you're welcome to that, it is a double" the old man replied.

"That's fine, we can manage"

"No Gene, we can't. We'll find somewhere else, thank you anyway"

"Pay no attention to that dippy tart" and he took the keys from him and paid for the night.

Gene ushered Alex to the foot of the stairs "Oh. No no no, you can go first, you've already got me sharing a room with you, you're not looking at my arse AS WELL!" she practically spat the words at him.

"Oh shut up Drakey, you're the one that got us in this bloody mess, it's the least ya' can do I'd say" he winked at her earning himself a growl from Alex after leading him up the stairs in her fit of defeat. "Mmm.. Very nice, especially in them jeans"

"Oh shut up"

* * *

Once they were in the room, Gene went straight to the toilet while Alex looked around the room. She didn't think it was too bad, quite cosey. Admittedly, she didn't mind the fact she had to share a bed with Gene but didn't want to let him know this or he'd make some smutty come on. The double bed was against the back wall with a television directly infront of it on the desk. On either side, there was one two seater sofa and on the other was the bathroom in which Gene was in. She walked towards the desk, turned the television on and boiled the kettle.

About five minutes later Gene walked out and sat over on the sofa. Alex joined him handing over the cup of tea she'd made. "Here, five sugars just like you like it"

"Thanks"

"Gene, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Dunno Bolls, I'll ring Ray see if he can get into me house an' get the spare key"

"Does he know where we are?"

"No, neither do I. I'll find out, don't worry, you'll be fine"

"I know"

"So, lookin' forward to sharin' a bed with the Gene Genie ay?" he winked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Gene, there is a sofa in here you know. No need for us to share a bed"

"Oh"

Alex glanced over at him and saw a look of hurt in his face, "Gene"

"I was jokin' Bolls, windin' ya' up, only fair seeing as you've locked the keys in my beloved Quattro. I hope it's alright tonight"

"It's a bloody car for God's sake!" she got up and went into the bathroom.

"Women" he tutted.

Five minutes later, he heard the shower turn on and couldn't get the image of a naked and wet Alex in the shower out of his head. A little while after, the water turned off and she peered her head around the door. "Gene?"

"Want me scrub ya' back Bolly?"

"Erm, there's no towels"

"Want me to come an' dry ya then?" again, he wiggled his eyebrows

"Shut up and go get me a towel", with that he got up and grabbed a towel from under the bed. He slowly walked over and stopped a few yards away from the door.

"'Ere" he guestered for her to take the towel.

"How do you expect me to reach that?"

"Come out of the bathroom and take it off me ya' dozey mare"

"Stop playin' around Gene and pass me the towel!"

"Come and get it Bolly no Knickers" he winked.

"I am NOT coming out of the bathroom naked and wet just for your pleasure Hunt" she scowled at him.

"Fine"

"For God's sake, you're impossible!" she screamed, she still only head her head peaking around the door so it covered up her naked form. After a few seconds of glaring into his eyes she slammed the door shut.

Gene walked over to sit on the bed, still with the towel and the bathroom door flew open. Gene looked up and saw Alex still dripping wet but in her black lace bra and black lace knickers. "Right, where's that towel?" she said walking towards him.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and was lost for words, the only word he could make out coherent enough was just "Alex". He just gawped at the sight infront of him, beautiful and sexy. Her hair was dripping and make up was smudged slightly around her eyes. He took in her sight, looking up and down,  
he breasts perfectly encassed in that bra and those sexy knickers fit perfectly on her hips. The legs, long and slender. He just wanted to pounce on her.

She walked closer until she got close enough to grab the towel but Gene wouldn't let go. "Give me the towel Gene!" but he backed himself further away on the bed urging her to follow so she kneeled on the bad infront of him and made to grab it again. At this exact moment of her grabbing the towel, he pulled it down so she was staddling him and he was lying flat on the bed.

"You only 'ad to say please Bolly, didn't they teach ya' any manners in posh school?" She looked at him through narrowed eyes which only made Gene more aroused, it was bad enough that she was over him in her underwear. "God, you're sexy" he muttered under his breath.

Alex felt like getting her own back, teasing him a little for winding her up so she lay down fully on top of him, leaning into his body. She could already feel the bulge in his trousers digging into her. He groaned as she rubbed herself slightly agianst him to get more comfortable then lowered her head to his ear "You're a bit excited aren't you Gene?" she whispered in a sulty tone then kissed under his ear at his neck. Then whispered again, "How sexy am I Gene?"  
kissing along his jaw.

At this moment, Gene went to put his hands on her hips which were still wet. He could also feel the water dripping from her hair onto his face. "Very, especially dripping wet and in that underwear" he stroked his hand up her body to her head and cupped her face edging it closer to his. All of a sudden Alex was off of him leaving him lying in the middle of the bed.

She burst out into a fit of laughter "And that serves you right you bastard" He sat up quickly looking flustered and highly embarrassed, Alex's eyes averted to his bulge "I think there was an understatement there Gene, very excited by the looks of things. What's up? Ain't had any action in a while?" she laughed again.

"Shut up ya' teasin' bitch", his face grew redder and redder until he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. "Gotta go an' sort my self out now!" he spat as he walked past her wrapping the towel around herself.

* * *

Gene came out ten minutes later and Alex was now under the covers in bed, still in her underwear as she hated sleeping in clothes and had no night wear.  
"All better Gene?" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice again.

"Shut up ya' bloody fruitcake! And no tellin' anyone about this or I'll be forced to stamp on that pretty little 'ead of yours!"

"Yes Mr Hunt"

"And ya' can stop that right now!"

"Sorry" she giggled pulling the quilt up and over her head to hide her face.

"Right, that's it" he waltzed over to the bed and pulled back the covers and got in, not knowing she wasn't dressed.

"What ARE you doing?!"

"Gettin' into bed!"

"No you are not" she sat up abruptly, "For one, we decided you're on the sofa. Two, I'm not dressed and three, don't you think you've had enough excitement for one day?!"

"For fuck sake, I ain't gonna molest ya' or oute" he muttered getting out of bed to go on the sofa. He slumped his shoulders and Alex felt a little guilty about earlier and for shouting at him. "Jesus, don't ya' trust me to keep me hands to myself?! Thought I'd made that clear earlier! I didn't touch ya' at all until you started kissin' me bloody neck"

"Don't be like that, I do trust ya' and I'm sorry I was teasin' ya but you was bloody windin' me up with that towel!"

"It was a joke"

"Yeah well.. Obviously we don't take jokes to lightly" she smiled sympathetically at him but he didn't see as he was already lying on the sofa, facing the wall away from Alex. "Come back to bed Gene, I'm sorry. I do trust you" but Gene didn't reply. She got out of bed dragging the quilt with her and walked towards to sofa, lying herself down next to Gene.

"What're you doin'?" he asked curiously.

She finished pulling the quilt on both of them and snuggling into his back "Showing you that I can trust you". She draped her arm around his body to keep herself from falling off the edge.

"I believe ya' Bolls, now go and get back into bed"

"Come with me"

"No"

"Fine, I'm staying here then. Good night"

"Oh for God sake woman! If it'll shut you up! Off you go then, get yourself covered up then I'll be come over when you shout" he felt Alex get off the bed and drag the quilt with her. He heard it being put on the bed and waited for her to call him but it never came.

* * *

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his heart beat started pulsing quicker. "Come on" she searched blindly for his hand in the dark and grabbed at him to pull him up. He got up and looked at her standing in front of him. They both froze looking at each other, Alex still just in her underwear but Gene was looking soley into her eyes. She knew she could trust him, she always has and always will. He made her feel safe.

She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, still looking into his eyes, waiting for him to respond but he just stood frozen, arms hanging either side of him, not touching her at all. He gave her his usual pout trying to act cool and confident but Alex saw straight through him and saw his fear and uncertainty. She gave him a small kiss on his lips and pulled back to look in his eyes.

"Alex" she saw him gulp as his adam's apple in his throat bobbed up and down. She drew in closer and kissed his neck twice, again pulling back

"Hold me", he didn't know whether to, whether she was teasing him again but the sadness in her eyes told him she was being serious "Please" so he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her even closer. They were just stood in the middle of the room holding each other desperately close, neither one of them dared make the first move.

"What do ya' want from me Alex?" never at all moving his gaze away from her eyes. He saw her close her eyes and lean into pressing her lips to his. He responded instantly moving his lips to mirror hers. He sucked on her lower lip as she suck on his upper lip then their tongues found each other as Alex's hands moved to his hair ruffling it up slightly and tugging softly to bring his mouth closer to hers. He walked her slowly to the bed, mouths still connecting and they both fell on it. Gene was on top of Alex, unlike their earlier predicement.

"Gene" she murmered into his mouth and he pulled away instantly.

"What? Alex, we can stop if you want, just say it"

"No, it's fine. More than fine" she smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I've wanted you" he kissed her neck "so much" another kiss lower on her neck "for so long" and finally kissed along her collar bone.

"Same- Oh God Gene" she sighed as he massaged her breast through her bra. She moved her hands along his shoulders and down to the bottons on his shirt, undoing all of the bottoms "Was you actually planning to sleep fully clothed?" she peeled it off and chucked it to the floor.

"Not anymore"

"Mmm.. Good" she leant up and kissed him with desperation. He reached around her back and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor. She lay back down on her back urging him to touch her. He bent his head down and kissed each one repeatedly earning moans from Alex. "Oh Gene" he smiled against her bare flesh while sucking her into oblivion. He raised his self back upto her face and kissed her again, his tongue poking in and out of her mouth while her hands dealt with his belt buckle and trousers. Alex knocked him from his elbows and turned him over so she was on top of him. She got up on her knees in front of him so she could pull down his trousers and his boxers. She took in the sheer sight of him then took him in her hand.

"Oh God Alex", he felt a surge of desire and lust fill his lungs as he looked down at her and her hand wrapped around his cock. She pressed her lips to the end of it and tasted the salt. "Do it" she waited no longer in wrapping her lips around it and sucking it into her mouth gaining moans and groans of pleasure from Alex "Oh fuck... Yes" she kept going, in out, in out and Gene watched her through blurred eyes as his vision started to go from the overwhelming waves of pleasure coming from his cock. "So good, you're good Alex, great, Ohhh" but she stopped before he exploded in her mouth. "No, Alex"

"No, I want you to come inside me" she replied in a sultry tone and leant back over him attacking his mouth with hers. He flipped her so she was on her back and trailed kisses down her body.

"Your turn sexy knickers", he touched her through the fabric of her lacey knickers which send electric shocks through her body.

"Oh God Gene, please" he ripped her knickers down her legs and thrust his fingers straight into her hot core. "Ah, fuck me"

"All in good time love" and gave her a wink.

His fingers kept going in deeper and deeper while his thumb circled her clit. By now she was shaking into her orgasm. "Oh fucking God Gene... Ahhh, Fuck me"  
but at the last moment repleaced his fingers with him tongue and drove her over the edge. "Yes, yes! God, I want you to come in me. Now" she demanded.

Gene raised himself up "Come on, sit on my lap". He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Alex, she got up and walked round sitting herself on him. He raised her hips up and she slipped down easily onto his hard cock "Ahhhh, Alex. You're amazing"

"Fuck me Gene, I want you. So bad" she eased her self up and down slowly at first, getting used to the rhythem then sped up bring each other to their orgasm.

"God Alex, love this. Ya' gorgeous. Ahhhh, yeaah! Beautifl.... Love you" he spilled into her finally letting go as Alex soon followed "Yes Gene, ahh fuck. Love you too, Yess!" and she slowed to a stop just sitting there on his lap with him still inside her. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck, they were both covered in a light covering of sweat and panting heavily. Alex pushed Gene down and got off of him. She walked over to where she put her jeans on.

"What ya' doin'?"

"Erm, thought you might want these back Gene"

"What?" She walked over to the bed with something in her hand and lay next to him. She dangled something above his face and saw his expression change very quickkly. "You what?! You mean to tell me you've 'ad me keys all along?"

She giggled and dropped them on his chest tracing circles around them. "Yeah, worth it though ay?"

He couldn't help but laugh either "Suppose so, ya' little minx. Don't ever try oute like that again though or I'll 'ave ya' bent over the Quattro for a good old punishin'"

"Mmm, sounds very tempting indeed"

THE END.


End file.
